Feelings
by Kenjo the Lord of Lightning
Summary: In a Movie-style story, Naruto has returned from a random mission. But there he meets a new Leaf Shinobi, and when he finds something's not quite right about her, he finds out a shocking twist that puts the Shinobi World in more peril than it's ever been before. Read to find out! NOTE: I haven't read the manga or played NS3, so characters will be at the levels they are in the show.
1. The Leaf's New Shinobi

Naruto Shippuden: Feelings

Chapter 1: The Leaf's New Shinobi

(I make my return yet again. For those of you who are familiar with my work... I'm probably not going to write new chapters for any of my other existing stories. Sorry, but if I lose my inspiration for something, it's usually gone forever.)

The cave was in a state of peaceful silence. One who would be passing by would certainly not even think that there was a person inside of it. Especially since the man in question was cloaked in the darkness of said cave, completely invisible to any prying eyes.

But if that was true, why was a young and beautiful woman walking into the cave? The answer was simple; she knew that he was there. As she approached the man cloaked in shadows, she got down on one knee and bowed in a sign of respect to him.

"By your request, I have arrived. What is needed of me?" she asked, her voice ringing throughout the cave.

"I have a mission for you," replied the shadowy man. There was something... off about this man's voice. His voice was drained of all emotion, not even a small amount able to be heard. This was a true monotone.

"Whatever it is... I'd love to do it."

(Insert scene transition here)

Naruto and the rest of Team Kakashi had just returned from a random mission. As soon as Naruto walked through those gates his stomach started rumbling.

"All right, back to the Villaige at last! I can't wait to get to Ichiraku and have some Ramen. It feels like it's been ages! Come on, Captain Yamato, you're paying!"

Yamato sighed, a tired look on his face.

"I'll buy you ramen some other time, Naruto. Right now I've got to report to Lady Tsunade. Then I've got to get right back to work repairing the Villaige."

Yamato waved a goodbye to the rest of his team and made his way to the Hokage's office.

"Aw, no fair! I'm broke! Sakura, can I borrow some money?"

He held out his hands to Sakura, wearing a pleading expression.

Sakura balled her hand into a fist, looking annoyed.

"You being out of money isn't my problem, Naruto. Get your own damn money!"

Naruto's stomach growled louder.

"Please Sakura, I'm dying here..." he said weakly.

Sakura crossed her arms and sighed.

"Look, you're out of luck. I spent the last of my Ryo on medical supplies. I'm broke too."

Naruto fell over comedically, getting up quickly and grabbing onto the front of Sai's shirt.

"Please tell me you've got some money, Sai!"

Sai sweat dropped as his partner grabbed him.

"Uh, yes, I have just enough for- woah!" He was cut off as he was dragged off to the new Ichiraku by Naruto.

"Please slow down, Naruto!"

Naruto, who wasn't listening, was just singing about how he was going to eat an ocean of ramen when he got to Ichiraku.

Sakura sighed and rubbed her temples.

"I swear, sometimes I'm the only one on my team that isn't an idiot..."

She started walking back to her house.

As Naruto was running, he collided with a young, beautiful woman that just so happened to be running too. This knocked both of them back, sending Sai comedically flying into a cabbage stand.

"My cabbages! You are going to have to pay for that, young man!"

Sai rubbed his head.

"S-sorry. Here..." He gave the cabbage man all of his money.

"I hope this is enough to pay it off."

Naruto and the woman were rubbing their heads as well.

"Hey, watch where you're going, you weirdo!"

Both of them then put on shocked faces. They had both said it at the same time. Then they both got mad as they realized what they had said to each other.

"Weirdo? You're the weird one here!" The same shocked faces again. They really needed to stop doing that.

Naruto got up, brushing the dirt off of his clothes and holding his hand out for the woman.

"Sorry, didn't notice you there."

The woman took Naruto's hand and he helped her up.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah... how could you tell?"

"Everyone in the village knows me. Since you obviously didn't know who I was, I just kinda guessed." He gave his trademark thumbs-up and grin.

This was when he finally got a good look at this woman. She was around his height, with long pink hair that was only a couple of shades darker than Sakura's hair. Her eyes were even pink, that was weird... and around her forehead... a Leaf Village headband?

"Hey, why're you wearing that headband? Only Leaf Ninja can wear that..."

The woman giggled.

"Well, starting today, I am a Leaf Ninja. I was a Ninja of a smaller village that got destroyed by a rival small nation... Unlike the Leaf though, my Village didn't make it. I had to move here because it was closest, and after a couple tests, here I am, an official Leaf Genin!"

She smiled, a gesture that made her face one of the most beautiful things on the planet.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet, have I? My name is Ren. Ren Shimara."

Ren held her hand out for Naruto to shake, the Village Hero accepting and returning the gesture.

"Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village."

Sai walked back up to the scene, having thoroughly apologized to the cabbage guy and brushed the dirt and bits of cabbage off of himself.

"I would prefer if you did not do that again. Oh, who is this?" He asked, having not noticed Ren until he said the latter sentence.

"Sai, this is Ren. Ren, Sai."

"Pleased to meet you Sai, I'm kind of new to the village," Ren said as they shook hands.

Naruto's stomach rumbled again.

"Hey Ren, do you want me to show you where the best ramen in the world is being sold?"

"Um, sure..."

"Follow me then guys!"

He started off towards Ichiraku again, only to look back and see Sai not following.

"Um... about that..."

One explanation later...

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY!?"

(Thanks for reading, leave a review before you leave the page. See you next chapter!)


	2. The Problem With Ren

Naruto Shippuden: Feelings

Chapter 2: The Problem With Ren

Over the course of the next couple weeks, Naruto noticed that something was... off about Ren. She would be randomly assigned to teams of Chunin on missions not having a team of her own. This was odd in it's own right, considering that Ren herself was a Genin. Another oddity was that everyone... seemed to like her. A lot. Whenever she would walk down the streets half of the guys on said street would swoon. On a couple of rare occasions Naruto even saw some of the girls do it. He sensed something fishy going on...

One day three weeks after Ren had joined the villaige, Naruto caught up to Ren.

"Hey Ren."

Ren turned around, smiling that beautiful smile of hers.

"Oh, hey Naruto. What's up?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well... lately I've been noticing... everyone in the village seems to be falling for you. I don't get it, why are people like Neji and Shino swooning when they see you walking down the street? It's weirding me out!"

Ren donned a look of confusion.

"What? People are staring at me?"

She started rubbing her arms, a look of fear replacing her confusion.

"Why does everyone stare at me all the time? I don't get it!"

She ran past Naruto, pushing him to the side.

"Well... that was weird."

He turned around, walking straight into Lee and falling over.

"Woah! Ow... Oh, hey Bushy Brow. Is something wrong?"

He stood up, looking into Lee's face and taking a double take.

"Wh-why are you looking so mad!?"

It was true. Lee looked simply furious. He then took his battle stance.

"Naruto, I deand to know why you have made Ren cry like that!"

Naruto was taken aback.

"WHAT!? That's what this is about!? She wasn't crying, okay?"

_Him too, huh...? Whatever Ren is doing... it can't be good._

Naruto then had to dodge a Leaf Whirlwind that Lee threw his way, jumping back to avoid getting kicked.

"What the hell's your problem, Bushy Brow!?" He looked around to the other citizens. All of them were glaring at him.

"What the hell is everyone's problem!?"

He started running away from the deranged man in green, hoping to find either Ren or Granny Tsunade, whoever he ran into first. He really didn't want to hurt Lee. Lee was his friend, and friends don't hurt each other. He ran into Ren again just as he passed Ichiraku, grabbing hold of her shoulders.

"Come on, undo it!"

Ren's eyes widened as she struggled to break free.

"U-undo what? Naruto, you're scaring me!"

"Listen, I know you've been doing something to everyone, just stop it!"

"Naruto!"

Tsunade, whoa had just been out for a gambling run, approached the scene.

"What is the meaning of this, Naruto? Unhand her!"

Naruto did as Tsunade ordered, hanging his head. Tsunade saw Lee run past their location via a wrong turn.

"Now, the two of you are going to tell me everything. Come on, out with it."

Ren put on that horrified face, grpping her arms again.

"I can still feel them staring... just make it stop..."

Naruto raised his head again, a determined look in his eye.

"Please, Granny, you have to hear me out! Ever since Ren became a part of the Leaf Village everyone's been falling for her! I mean everyone! It's not rght, even Bushy Brow tried to hurt me because he thought I made her cry!"

Tsunade stood there listening.

"Alright... what's you're side of the story?"

She pointed to Ren.

"I-I don't know why everyone's staring at me... but it's terrifying..."

Tsunade sighed.

"Well... there's one way we can know the truth about this. Naruto, Ren, follow me to somewhere more private. We don't want the whle village getting scared."

Naruto wondered for a second what it was that Granny Tsunade was suggesting. Then his eyes widened in realization. Was she really suggesting... that?

(Okay, anther chapter down! I'm sorry if this one felt a little bit rushed. Remember to leave a review before you leave the page, and as always, thanks for reading!)


	3. A Fatal Discovery

Naruto Shippuden: Feelings

Chapter 3: A Fatal Discovery

All was silent as Tsunade led the two to her temporary office. Ren still had that horrified expression on her face as she looked arond nervously. To be honest, Naruto actually felt kind of bad for her... maybe she really wasn't doing this on purpose...

As they reached the door to Tsunade's office, the Hokage turned around to look at the two. She was just staring a silent stare. This made Ren cringe even more. As Tsunade turned back around, she opened the door, heading straight for her desk.

"Come in and close the door behind you," she ordered.

The two obeyed her command and walked in, Ren closing the door behind them. Tsunade's gaze then switched to Naruto.

"I assume you know what to do, Naruto?"

Naruto sighed.

"You really want me to go Chakra Mode here just to see if she did it or not? Granny, I-"

"Listen, Naruto. Right now I don't even know who I can trust. If your suspicions about her are right... then I fully trust your jusgement."

She took a deep breath and sighed. She then set her gaze on Ren again, who cringed once more.

"Even here people won't stop staring..."

Naruto sighed. It seemed like he had no choice.

"Alright, if you say so..."

A flash of golden light later Naruto was enveloped in that glowing golden chakra that he had stolen from the Nine Tails. All of a sudden, he was hit by a wave of pure "Love" coming from... Ren. The weird part was, he couldn't sense any other emotions from her. Just "Love".

"What the hell...?"

Tsunade raised her head, looking curious.

"Well, Naruto? What is it?"

"I can't sense any emotion from Ren but "Love". Nothing malicious... nothing "Happy" or "Sad"... just "Love." What's that mean?"

A deranged grin then appeared on Ren's face.

"How cute, you've found me out... I knew this'd happen eventually. Looks like I can stop pretending now."

She let go of herself and reached into her Kunai pouch. This caused Naruto and Tsunade to takea stance each. Ren pulled out a kunai, quickly swiping the blade in a line across her headband, crossing out the Leaf symbol on it.

"That's more accurate..."she said, putting the kunai back. This got Tsunade's attention.

"A rogue Leaf Ninja... but none of the Bingo Books recognize you."

Ren's grin widened.

"Of course they wouln't. I'm not in your Bingo Books." She took a look at Naruto, not liking the idea of his Chakra Mode.

"If you need a name for them, don't use the alias I've been going by. My real name is Love.

Naruto was forming a Rasengan as she was speaking.

"Now now, Naruto. You don't want me to send your friends after you, do you?" Love taunted, "I have this entire Village under my thumb you know."

Naruto's Rasengan and Chakra Mode faded as he was reminded of that.

"What is it that you want?"

Love giggled. Yet this was no girlish giggle, it was one that sounded... malicious.

"What do I want? What I want is to destabilize the whole Village. I nearly succeeded too... The only two Shinobi not under my charms are right here in this room with me..."

She looked from Tsunade to Naruto.

"No matter though. I'll be nice and release a couple of them from my Jutsu. You can try to work out a pathetic little strategy from there."

Love formed a hand sign for a couple seconds.

"Know that I do not do this out of concern for your well-being. I'm simply doing this because I feel that if I give you a small chance it will feel that much more rewarding once our goals are accomplished."

"What the hell are you...?" Naruto said nervously.

Love's grin returned.

"I've told you too much already. For now, I bid you all farewell. Happy hunting..."

The exact moment Love finished talking she disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

Tsunadegrowled and slammed her hand on the desk.

"Damn it! Naruto, find the ones that she released and bring them here. We'll think of what to do from there."

(And cliffhanger-y kinda maybe ending thingy.)


	4. The Flames of Rage

Naruto Shippuden: Feelings

Chapter 4: The Flames of Rage

With a puff of smoke Love appreared back in the cave where she had met her master earlier. She kneeled before him once again.

"I've done all I can. What is our next move?"

The man in the shadows paused to think for a second. Then he looked back up to Love.

"With most of the Hidden Leaf under your Jutsu they will not attack in a large force. I think it is best if we just let Rage handle this one."

Love stood up and sighed.

"Just call on me if you need me then."

She started walking out.

"One more thing, Love."

Love turned around, a confused look upon her face.

"What is it?"

Her mater glared at her for a second.

"Why did you willingly release three of their Shinobi from your Jutsu? Doing so raises their chances of coming up with a strategy."

Love smirked.

"Not that you'd understand it, but it's called "Playing fair"."

She then finished walking out of the cave.

(Sceeeeene Traaaaansitiooon!)

Tsunade had ordered Naruto to find those that had been freed from Love's Jutsu. With Chakra Mode it didn't take him long to find the three that had been freed; Shino, Tenten and Sai. He then brought them back to the Hokage's office with him.

"Alright Granny, I brought all three of 'em like you asked," he said, getting out of Chakra Mode.

"Good, good," Tsunade replied.

"Lady Tsunade, what's going on?" Tenten asked.

Tsunade took another deep breath.

"Alright you four, listen up. The Village is in a state of emergency with all of these Shinobi being infatuated with Ren. Or, as it turns out she's called, Love. We have to find a way to reverse this Infatuation Jutsu as soon as we possibly can. However, in her leaving statement, she said something along the lines of "Our goals," which leads me to assume that Love is not working alone. We have to be cautious, because every Shinobi in the village that isn't in this room has turned into a tool for Love to use as she sees fit. Any questions?"

All was silent for a second. But then Shino spoke up.

"Do we have any leads? It would be nice to know where to start."

Tsunade rested her head on her hands, lacing her fingers together.

"Unfortunately, I'm unable to think of anything at the moment. Just go and see what you can dig up. Naruto, we may need to rely on your Chakra Mode again."

Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Alright everyone, let's get out there and fins a way to cure everybody!"

Tenten crossed her arms.

"Hey, who died and made you leader?"

Naruto sighed.

"Let's just save the village, okay...?"

He and the others walked out.

"I don't think I have any way to help out with this mission," Sai said with a sigh, "Unless I could carry one of you on one of my birds?"

Tenten facepalmed.

"Damn it, I'm no help either!"

Shino put a hand to his chin.

"I can't think of any way my parisitic insects can help right now. I could survey the area to find the infatuated, but other than that I'd say I'm useless too."

Naruto nodded.

"Just leasve it to me!"He was about to go Chakra Mode when an explosion was seen and heard at the entrance to the Village.

"What the... are they attacking already?"

At the edge of the Village, a man with red hair and a bright scarlet outfitwas smirking, having just blown up a building.

"That ought to get their attention..." Rage said, a grin replacing his smirk.

(Alright, that's another chapter down! Sorry that this one's a little short. The next one will be really good to make up for it.)


	5. Rage, the True Form of Hatred

Naruto Shippuden: Feelings

Chapter 5: Rage, the True Form of Hatred

Rage was growing impatient. He had blown up that house about two minutes ago and they still hadn't arrived yet.

"Damn it, what's taking them so long!?"

Some molten steel-colored Chakra formed around his arm and he blasted another row of houses out of his way.

"Come on! I'm not gonna wait forever!"

All of a suden, a bunch of ninja tools came flying at Rage in all directions.

"Finally!" He shouted in glee, making a hand sign and disintegrating the tools with his Chakra. Tenten then appeared before him.

Rage sighed, raising his eyebrow.

"Great, they send someone to fight me and it turns out to be just a little girl."

Tenten balled her hand into a fist and growled a little.

"Little girl, huh? I'll show you little!"

She unfurled her scroll, the container for all of her ninja tools burning up just before any could be summoned.

"Oh, you'll be perfect..." Rage commented as he slowly started walking towards the now defenseless Tenten. Before he could lay a hand on her though, two of Sai's Ink Snakes wrapped themselves around his arms, rendering them immobile.

"I wouldn't think of that if I were you."

Naruto was then seen in his Chakra Mode dive-bombing Rage from the sky with a Planet Rasengan... only for the Shadow Clone of Rage to be dissipated.

"A trick..." Shino , who had ben hiding in a nearby bush in wait for the right time to ambush, pointed out.

"Where's the real one then?" Sai asked, standing on one of his Ink Birds.

Naruto started sensing around the Village.

"He's going for Granny Tsunade!"

Rage kicked down the door to Tsunade's office and walked in, a grin plastered onto his face.

"I've seen that grin before..." Tsunade noted, recalling Love's grin as she explained what was going on.

Rage was chuckling like a madman.

"I've got a little request to make of you, Lady Hokage..."

He walked right up to her desk, putting a hand to her forehead before she could react.

"And I'll make sure that you get it done."

A couple seconds later Tsunade's eyes were glowing red, and she looked pissed.

"Oh, this is gonna be awesome..." Rage comented before going out of the office to wait for the others on the roof.

Tsunade stepped out of her office as soon as the other four got there.

"Like what I've done with her?" Rage asked, his shit-eating grin still in place, "With the Hokage as she is now, the entire Village will be destroyed again!"

He then started laughing like he was insane.

Naruto looked pissed.

"What have you done with Granny Tsunade?!"

Naruto was then pulled back by... Shino?

"Listen, Naruto. I just finished thinking of a plan."

"Well, what is it?"

Shino then whispered the plan into Naruto's ear, and then after some minor arguments Naruto sighed.

"I guess you have a point. But if you need any help at all, just call on me okay?"

"No problem, Shino responded.

Rage sighed.

"You guys done bitching at each other? Good."

He snapped his fingers and Tsunade rushed at Naruto's group, hand balled into a fist.

Meanwhile, Shino had appeared on the roof of the office behind Rage, quietly sending a swarm of insects at the man.

"Nice try kid!" Rage shouted as he turned around, disintegrating the insects with his Chakra.

_so he uses a form of Fire style..._

Shino fired another swarm of insects at Rage.

"You dense or something? It isn't gonna work!" Shino dove to the right to dodge the right to avoid the searing Chakra that Rage had sent his way.

"This isn't the end, kid!"

Shino took a look behind him as Rage's hand plowed right through the insect clone that had been fighting him the whole time.

"Huh? A clone?"

"That wasn't a puch you just threw..." Shino replied, "I asume that was what you did to Lady Tsunade then."

Rage turned around to find the insect enthusiast standing behind him.

"Well, you're clever. I'll give you that," Rage said with a smirk, building up more Chakra in his hands, "But that's the thing. I hate guys who think they're oh-so-clever like you the most!"

(And so the chapter comes to an abrupt end.)


	6. Shino Vs Rage

Naruto Shippuden: Feelings

Chapter 6: Shino Vs Rage

(About damn time Shino got another important fight huh? His last one was Kankuro.)

Shino simply stood there as Rage insulted him, unfazed by his anger.

"You hate guys like me the most, huh? Let's see how well you channel that rage."

Rage growled, running towards Shino.

"Quit acting so high and mighty, kid!"

Shino tried to evade Rage's attacks, but in the end his opponent had gotten a good grip on his throat.

"How's it feel to be choked like a little bitch? Oh wait, I got a better idea."

Rage loosened his grip on Shino's throat and...nothing happened.

"What? You should be more pissed than the Hokage right now!"

All of a sudden a kunai had been stabbed into Rage's hand, forcing him to let go.

"I had a feeling that something like this would happen. Your main ability... you can pour your own rage into other people to make them so angry that they'll mindlessly attack anything in sight, can't you?"

Rage growled again.

"Yeah, and you should be just like that by now! One touch, that's all it takes! So why, why the hell aren't you even a little angry right now!?"

Shino's expression was impossible to make out due to the cloak he was wearing.

"Simple once you think about it. I am by nature a very calm and collected person. I don't allow myself to get angry over most things, especially when I'm in battle. I find it safe to assume that your Jutsu can't change the nature of someone like me, now can it?"

Rage was furious.

"You know, kid... you are seriously pissing me off. I ought to gut you right now for all of that shit you've just spewed!"

Rage gripped the kunai that Shino had stabbed him with and ripped it out, the wound bleeding a little.

"Time to die, kid!"

He broke the kunai into pieces with his grip and tossed it to the side, taking a step forward only to have a crack in the roof the two were on break, Shino's beetles swarming him.

"Get these damn things off me!"

Rage then blasted most of the insects off with his extremely hot Chakra, only to see Shino all the way on the other side of the large roof.

"You talk too much."

Rage was breathing pretty hard by now. Wait... that wasn't right... Rage should have had plenty more Chakra left... then again, what was that crawling feeling on him?

Rage pulled up his sleeve to see that several beetles were siponing Chakra.

"WHEN!?"

He was glaring at Shino with the wrath of a thousand deities. If looks could kill, Shino and everything five miles in front of Rage would be obliterated by now.

"When?" Shino repeated, blinking a couple times behind his sunglasses.

"What do you mean when? I've been constantly planting my insects on you since the beginning of this fight."

Rage then remembered the Insect Clone, the swarm of insects that had coe from in the building and every other time that Shino's insects had come in contact with him.

"You...you bastard! Wait... how are these things taking my Chakra?"

Shino decided to take this moment to catch his breath.

"If you must know, then I don't see any point in keeping you in the dark. Ever since I'd seen what your ability was, I had been attempting to quickly create a breed of insects that are immune to heat... or at least, highly resistant to it. It had taken me several attempts, but I managed to perfect the new breed with that last swarm. With it I planted enough fast-hatching eggs on you to give you an entire arm full of my heat-resistant chakra-siphoning insects. Since the majority of your Chakra was expelled through your armsI found it a perfect location. And that's not all they do."

Shino raised his hand, prepared to snap his fingers.

_I'm sorry about this, my insects..._

As he snapped, theinsects all spontaneously detonated, completely blowing off Rage's right arm.

"Without that arm, I highly doubt you'll last very long."

Rage pushed himself off the ground with his remaining arm, his face and clothes damagedas well.

"Really? Well, let's see about that..."

A wicked grin on his face, Rage's chakra came to an even larger boil than before, and a flash of red light later he was back to normal... only with six arms, all of which he punched together.

"Congratulations kid... you're the first one to get me to use Asura Form in a long time."

All of a sudden Rage was gone-summoned back by his master.

Shino was unsure what exactly had just happened, but he didn't sense Rage's Chakra with his insects anymore, so he decided to sit down and take a breather. The only thing he was wondering now was if Naruto and the others had dealt with Lady Tsunade yet.

(Alright, leave a review to tell me your thoughts on the fight and how I may improve on things like this, and as always thanks for reading.)


	7. It's a Mad, Mad Kage

Naruto Shippuden: Feelings

Chapter 7: It's a Mad, Mad Kage

(Sorry for the wait, had to get over some writer's block. But I assure you that I got this.)

While Shino was fighting Rage off, the other three had to attempt to stop the enraged Tsunade. Tenten used her scroll to throw a wide array of weapons at the Hokage only to have them all sent back by a powerful punch.

"Guys, let me handle this," Naruto said, going into Chakra Mode once again.

"Uh... sure thing, Naruto..." Tenten said nervously, pinned to a tree by her clothes, her own ninja tools the culprits.

"I will provide support from the air when I'm needed," Sai said calmly, getting on one of his ink birds and soaring off into the sky.

"Alright, thanks Sai," Naruto replied, "Now, all I've gotta do is deal with Granny... how am I gonna do that without killing her though...?"

Tsunade rushed at Naruto, fist raised and covered in Chakra.

_I can only feel her rage... it's just not natural..._

Naruto jumped to the left to dodge the attack, seeing that Tsunade was now aiming for the ground. He grabbed onto a tree with one of his Chakra hands and used it to launch himself into the air to avoid the resounding shock wave of the Hokage's punch, cracking and breaking apart the ground around her, making it crumble.

Tsunade looked up to see Naruto dropping down on her with a normal Rasengan.

"I'm sorry Granny, but I've gotta calm you down somehow!"

Tsunade growled angrily, throwing yet another punch at the Rasengan, her fist colliding with the Chakra so hard that it stopped spinning and sent Naruto flying into the nearby mountain.

Naruto was panting a little as he forced his way out of the hole that Tsunade had made with his body.

"Okay... looks like I'll need to use a stronger Rasengan..."

He started creating a Planet Rasengan , only to be interrupted by a fist driving into his face, driving him further into the mountain.

"You're really starting to piss me off, Granny..."

Tsunade walked into the small cave she had made by repeatedly sending Naruto flying into the mountain, cracking her knuckles as she prepared to punch Naruto one last time.

All of a sudden a pair of Sai's Ink Snakes coiled themselves tightly around the Hokage's limbs, restricting her movements.

"Now, Naruto!"

Naruto hadn't needed to be told twice. Before Tsunade could break free of the snakes, he created a Rasengan in his hand and thrust it into her stomach, effectively knocking the wind out of her for now.

"Plaease tell me that worked..."

He gazed on the Hokage's kneeling form, attempting to gasp for breath. As she finally started breathing again she got up, turning to look at Naruto.

"What happened... and why do I have the strong urge to kill everything in my sight?"

"We'll explain as best we can when we get back to the others," Naruto said with a small smile, "Come on, let's go see 'em Granny."


End file.
